Rizzoli & Isles: The Intern & The Lesbian Lovers
by MauraIslesRizzoli
Summary: Jane and Maura finaly takes their friendship to the next level, and an intern shows up the same day with no place to stay, how will this work out for the new lesbian lovers Jane Rizzoli & Maura Isles


Jane woke up in her bedroom, she looked around, light, auch. She put her left hand to her forehead. Hung over, fantastic. She put her hand down again, but hit something hard. She looked over to the other side of the bed. Maura? Naked Maura? What happened last night!?

_Falshback_

Jane and Maura was sitting on the couch drinking beer and wine, lots of beer and wine. Talking about their love life and work and just everything. Suddenly Jane and Maura leaned against each other, they kissed. More on the making-out side. For long time. They got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom as they kept kissing each other. Jane unzipped Maura's dress and Jane took of her shirt and pants.

_End of flashback_

The rest was blurry, but we all know what it most likely lead to when you undress and is drunk. Maura turned around in the bed and slowly opened her eyes

"hey" she said and looked at Jane who was just staring at her

"Hey" Jane said and looked at her a bit shocked "did we… did we sleep together?" she asked

"I don't know, I can't remember much" Maura sat up and suddenly realized she was naked, she grabbed the blanket quickly.

"I think so cause I'm naked" Maura looked at Jane, shocked, both of them.

"just to be clear, what does this mean for our relationship?" Jane asked

"I know I have wanted to do that for so long" Maura said and suddenly put her hand infront of her mouth, did she just say that!? Did she say she had wanted to sleep with her best friend!?

Jane's phone started ringing, she grabbed it and answered

"Rizzoli" she said and looked at Maura "ok sir, I will be there in 30 minutes" she had just putted her phone down just as Maura's started ringing, she grabbed it and answered

"Isles" she said "ok, thank you, I will be there in 30 minutes" she hung up and looked at Jane. They looked each other in the eyes. _Jane, no, do not fall in love with you bestfriend, no, no, no! oh gosh, too late. Booom you're in love. Fine screw up this friendship by sleeping with her. I'm not the one fucking everything up. But her hazel brown eyes, they are so perfect, she is perfect, she is everything to me. Friend or girlfriend, she is everything. _

Maura looked at her. _So perfect, my bestfriend is perfect. MAURA! No, you fuck this relationship up you will be all alone. You won't have anyone! Too late, fine be all by yourself, not my problem_

"Maura what are we gonna do about this?" Jane asked "I mean I have wanted to do it to, but is it gonna work?"

Maura nodded "yes, I hope it will, I hope, I can't lose you Jane, you are everything to me" she said and leaned her forehead against Jane's

"but what about my mom, she is catholic, she won't like this at all!" Jane said and pulled back

"Jane look at me" Jane looked at her "she won't hate you, she loves you and you know that she won't hate you. It might take her some time to understand, but she won't hate you" Maura said and smiled. Jane looked at her friends smiles, it was perfect. She leaned back towards her "Ok, I believe you, but we should get going" she said and looked at her clock

"where was it? The dead body" Maura asked as she started to get dressed again

"BCU, campus" Jane said and got her clothes together and walked into the bathroom.

Maura looked at her friend walk into the bathroom, she thought long about it _why hasn't she said anything about her catholic side? Only her mother. It's weird that she isn't saying anything about it, shouldn't some kind of catholic guilt hit her by now?_

Jane was standing in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. _Why Janie, why did you do this? You know it's against your belief. So wrong and so gay._

Maura finished getting dressed, she walked over to the bathroom door, _Jane had been in there for a long time, why isn't she coming back out again? _The door opened and the two ladies almost crashed into each other. Maura looked at Jane, she had tears falling from her cheek, Jane never cries, Maura had only seen her cry one time and that was because of Hoyt. She grabbed Jane's hand and they walked out to the livingroom together. They sat down on the couch and Maura placed her hand on Jane's knee.

"what's wrong?" she asked

"catholic guilt I guess" Jane said and looked down at Maura's hand "being gay is a sin"

"I don't know what to tell you, there is nothing wrong with being gay in the not catholic world" Maura said, she could see that Jane was hurt

"I know Maura it's just that I don't know how to do this, I mean I love you and I don't want my religion to get in the way, but at the same time it's hard to leave something you've always found support and love in" Jane said and finally looked her dear friend in the eyes.

"Well I always think that you should follow your heart when it comes to love, not your mind, because sometimes that breaks people apart" she smiled at Jane and she could see Jane almost smile back

"fine, ok, I will, but it will take a while to get used to this new thing, and being gay. Gosh my mother is gonna hate me" she said and looked down again

"don't say that Jane. You don't know who your mother is going to react, if there is someone we should be worried about it's my adoptive mother" Maura said and laughed a bit to lighten up the mood and the energy in the room. She took Jane's hand and looked at her "well, shouldn't we get going? Murder?"

"yes, we should" Jane said and took Maura's other hand, she leaned in for a kiss. _Catholic guilt, bang, there it was_. Jane pulled away. Maura looked at her

"Catholic guilt?" she asked

"yes" Jane said and looked down again

"it will pass, you just have to give it time Jane" Maura said and smiled

They got up and Jane grabbed her keys, "I'm driving" she said and ran out the door. The doctor knew she had to lock up and that Jane did this so she could drive. _Damn you girl_, she thought before she locked the door and followed the detective to the car.

At the crime scene reporters were already in place, detectives and officers had started collecting evidence and witness statements. Maura walked over to the body that was facing the ground, she sat down and put her gloves on.

"can you turn the body?" she asked two officers, they turned the body over.

"huh, the skin is trancelucid" she said and gently poked the chest cavity. An FBI agent flashed her badge to the officer, Jane could see her talk to the officer, he turned around and pointed at Jane. The FBI agent with blond hair in an ponytail and suit walked over to Jane and Maura.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Olivia Dunham "She said and showed Jane and Maura her badge before she putted it in her pocket "me and my team will be taking over this investigation" before Jane could say a word she took a pice of paper out of her inner jacket pocket and handed it to Jane.

"these are official orders from my boss, Agent Philip Broyles, and under his name is a name I think you will find familiar, that's his boss."

She said and looked at Jane then at Maura. Before Jane had said anything FBI agents came in and sent the officers and detectives away. As an Agent came to take Maura and Jane away, Jane stopped him.

"Who do you think you are?" Jane said, Maura took her arm "you feds like to show up and take our murder? That's not gonna happen, this is our case"

"Jane, stop it before something worse happens" Maura said with a calm voice.

Olivia stared at Jane, they both did. A man walked up behind Olivia and he had an older man following him.

"what's going on Liv?" the young man asked.

"great more feds that I got beat" Jane said to her self

"I'm not an agent, I'm a sivilian consultant" the man said "my name is Peter Bishop, and this is my father, Walter Bishop" he said as he put his arm on the old mans shoulder.

"this is our case, leave in peace or I will arrest you for obstruction of justice" Olivia said and crossed her arms.

Jane roled her eyes and walked away with her hand on her gun. Maura followed as she kept turning around to study the bold lady.

Back at the station Jane kicked the front door open and walked in while everyone was looking at her mad face

"damn screw the FBI" she said out loud so everyone would understand, they did to. As soon as Jane had said it everyone nodded and went back to what ever they were doing.

"I'm going downstairs to check the report from the last case, and you should take a break" Maura said and smiled to her friend. Jane nodded and smiled back, just a bit, not enough to seem happy, but enough for Maura to understand that it was easier with her.

"fine, I'll go and get coffee, want some?" Jane asked

"yes, I would love some coffee" Maura said

"ok, what you want?" Jane asked as she turned around

"surprise me" Maura said, smiled one last time and headed for the elevator.

Jane smiled and as she was walking towards the front door again a young lady, in a beautiful lavender colored shirt, a black tight short skirt, high heels and a black prada purse in her hand walked in. Jane froze, it was just like seeing Maura, the hair had the same color, the same makeup, the same facial features. This is not possible she thought. The young lady approached Jane.

"hello" she said and took her hand out

"hello" Jane said a bit pulled back, she took out her hand and shaked the lady's hand

"are you Detective Jane Rizzoli?" she asked, Jane nodded "good, my name is Rosalie Liana Eriksen, I'm looking for a Doctor Maura Isles" she said and smiled

"oh, I'll take you to her" Jane said, she had heard about her, she was coming to work with Maura for a while

"thank you, and you can call me Liana" she smiled to Jane and started walking at the same time as Jane did

They got in the elevator and on their way down Jane kept looking at this honey blond girl. The doors opened and Jane walked out, Liana was following her. Jane opened the door to the morgue and Liana followed. Maura looked up and froze, Jane walked over to her and Liana stopped in the middle of the room looking around, studying. Jane was standing next to Maura and they were now both studying her, she leaned slowly against Maura and whispered.

"she is like a mini you" she looked at her, Maura was just standing there shocked before she walked over to the young lady and shaked her hand.

"hi, i'm ME Maura Isles" Maura said and smile so she wouldn't creep her off

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Liana Eriksen" Rosalie Liana said "but you can call me Liana" she smiled to Maura

"what are you doing here?" Maura asked friendly

"oh, haven't anyone told you? I'm the person that got the intern spot with the ME at Boston PD, here." She smiled to Maura to lighten the mood

"no they did tell me, I must have forgotten that you were supposed to come today" Maura smiled "Jane you can go I got it from here" she said and smiled to the detective before she took the new intern with her.


End file.
